The present invention relates to a humoral detecting reagent, especially to an ovulation-period-detecting reagent and the use thereof.
Nowadays, most fertile women use medical contraception and instrumental contraception. But, most of them suffer a drug by-reaction from medial contraception, and ordinary contraceptive medicines have drawbacks of long period of medicine taking and being liable to be forgotten. Although instrumental conception, such as conception via the loop, has its advantages, the physical malaise to women is also obvious.
In addition to the above-mentioned contraception methods, women usually use the rhythm method, i.e. via calculating their ovulation period. The biggest drawback of this method lies in the fact that the period of ovulation cannot be calculated accurately, and the calculation error would be even bigger if the menstrual cycle is irregular. In this sense, the believed safe rhythm method is not safe.
Since a woman""s temperature changes regularly during the period of ovulation, many people predict the period of ovulation by taking the body temperature every day. Obviously, such method is very complicated and tedious.
The inventor has found that before and after the period of ovulation, the content of peroxidase in the vaginal secretion changes remarkably and the peroxidase may catalyze a color reaction between certain substances and hydrogen peroxide. Based on this principle, this invention provides a simple, convenient and reliable method to detect the period of ovulation, thus solving the existing technical problems in the prior art.
This invention provides an ovulation-period-detecting reagent, comprising:
A first component (e.g. Component A), comprising an aqueous solution of a substance conducting a color reaction with hydrogen peroxide; and
A second component (e.g. Component B), an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide.
In said Component A, the content of said substance may be 1-10% (by weight), and the content of hydrogen peroxide in Component B may be 1-10% (by weight).
Of the reagent according to this invention, said Component A may further contain a stabilizing agent.
This present invention also provides a kit for detecting the period of ovulation, containing Component A, Component B, a transparent container and cotton sticks. Said Component A comprises 1-10% (by weight) of a substance which can conduct a color reaction with hydrogen peroxide; and said Component B is 1-10% (by weight) aqueous solution of hydrogen dioxide.
This invention is also to provide a method to use said detecting reagent, which comprises mixing said Component A with said Component B, and putting a secretion from the vaginal of the detected woman into the resultant solution, and checking whether or not a color reaction takes place.